Blue Christmas
by icyrainbow
Summary: A rewrite of what happened between Dillon and Georgie at the hospital Christmas party. No Sage. Angst. Complete


I hated the whole GQ situation during the hospital Christmas party, so I did my own version. Still angst, but minus Sage in the stupid Santa dress and with some negative Tracy/Dillon interaction, which we didn't see either.  
  
*  
  
"Why do I always get suckered into this?" Georgie groaned to her sister as the two of them unloaded presents to put under the hospital Christmas tree. She was referring to the red skirt with matching tights she had on, not to mention the vest and the Santa's elf hat. She felt ridiculous.  
  
"Because Georgie, you can't say no. Besides we're volunteers, it's our job."  
  
"I don't see you in an elf costume," Georgie rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's because I remembered to sign up for a serving job. If you help with the refreshments, that means no tights," Maxie smiled at her sister.  
  
"You know," Georgie continued as they walked back to the main desk "Somehow, I never imagined this Christmas would be this way. I thought I'd be spending it with Dillon...." her voice trailed off "I even bought his Christmas present, two months ago. I brought it here but I'm not going to..."  
  
"You should give it to him," Maxie insisted.  
  
"What? Why would I do that? I would look so desperate and pathetic, besides," she shook her head, her eyes falling to the floor "He probably doesn't want my stupid present anyway."  
  
"Fine," Maxie sighed, "Why don't you go get that other box of candy canes over there."  
  
She pointed to a red box on the coffee table in the waiting area. The floor was already beginning to fill with people waiting for Santa Claus. The whole Quartermaine clan had turned out, but Georgie noticed Dillon wasn't with them. Just as she leaned over to get the box, she felt the presence of someone right behind her. She turned quickly to find Tracy, with a smug smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Georgie," she said with fake politeness.  
  
"Leave me alone," Georgie sighed, trying her best to get passed her.  
  
"Not so fast," Tracy stuck out her hand "I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad we had our little talk the other day. I really feel like the deal we made will benefit both sides. Dillon gets the type of girl he deserves, and you on the other hand are free to find someone that is more in your league."  
  
"Ok," Georgie spoke up dropping the box of candy canes off at the desk and returning to Tracy "I've had enough of this. You won! All right? You pushed Sage at Dillon and he took the bait. I was stupid to think he could really care about me, is that what you want to hear?"  
  
Tracy seemed to be reveling in Georgie's attempt.  
  
"But I'll tell you one thing, what you did was selfish. At least I did what I did because I loved Dillon and I was trying to save him."  
  
"So did I. I saved him from making a huge mistake."  
  
"Think whatever you want," Georgie shook her head. She knew if she didn't walk away then, it would be too late. When she turned, she bumped right into Dillon as he came off the elevator.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled, as she looked up and locked eyes with him. A little glimmer of a smile came across his lips.  
  
"Hey," he whispered.  
  
"Hey."  
  
They stood there for a second, awkward silence passing between them, before Georgie brushed passed him and joined Maxie at the desk. Dillon watched her. She was the only person he knew that could make that outfit look cute.  
  
"I look like a geek, like a elementary school kid, and now Dillon had to show up," Georgie ranted to her sister.  
  
"Georgie, you look fine. Besides, he can't take his eyes off you."  
  
"Really?" Georgie wrinkled up her nose in confusion.  
  
"He loves you. Do we have to go over this again?"  
  
Suddenly, Santa came around the corner with all of the children from Pediatrics.  
  
"Time to work, Santa's helper," Maxie teased her as Georgie joined the other volunteers to help with the presents.  
  
*  
  
Dillon watched Georgie interact with the children. She was so sweet with them. She really seemed to care about what they were saying to her, about their happiness. He smiled as she spun a little girl around in front of the tree, dancing to the Christmas music playing in the background. She was so beautiful when she was happy like that.  
  
"Don't even think about it," a familiar voice spoke up behind his shoulder.  
  
"Mom, don't start," he answered back without turning around.  
  
"Where is Sage?"  
  
"She's with Alcazar."  
  
"And why aren't you there with her? More importantly, why didn't you bring her here with you?"  
  
"I'm not working tonight," he folded his arms across his chest "Besides, she wanted me to stay with her and I told her I was coming here."  
  
"To be with me, I'm touched."  
  
"No," Dillon turned around "I know how important this party is to the Quartermaines, and I wanted to see Georgie."  
  
"Dillon, stop talking about her, when you have someone so much better..."  
  
"I don't have anyone mom!" Dillon turned around at last to face her "You helped take the only person I want away from me."  
  
"I did no such thing. Georgie came to me with that deal."  
  
"Yes, but she did it because she cared about me, you knew that, and you tricked her! Then, you hurt her even more by sending her to my room that day."  
  
"Hey, I didn't make you hop into bed with Sage," Tracy shrugged her shoulders "But it was a nice touch."  
  
"Listen to me. Don't you talk to Georgie, don't you do anything to her, leave her alone."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem, seeing as how she doesn't want to be with you anymore, I don't really have any reason too."  
  
She left Dillon standing there, watching Georgie dance with the kids.  
  
*  
  
  
  
As the kids finally headed back to their rooms, Georgie and the rest of the volunteers began the massive clean up. She was folding up handfuls of wrapping paper for the garbage when Dillon walked up to her.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey...again," Georgie raised up to look at him.  
  
"Look, I just um, I wanted to..."  
  
"Where's Sage?"  
  
"I don't know, with Alcazar I guess, I don't really care..."  
  
"Oh," Georgie shrugged, picking up some more pieces of wrapping paper off the floor and walking to the trash can.  
  
"Listen Georgie, um, I have this Christmas present for you," he pulled a little box out of his pocket "I was um, I got it for you, before...Anyway, I wanted you to have it."  
  
Georgie was taken aback but she wearily took the box wrapped in shiny green paper and began to unwrap it. Inside, she found a silver bracelet.  
  
"It's um, it's a charm bracelet. See it has um, a barn, and a movie reel, and um, a motorcycle."  
  
Georgie felt tears welling up her eyes, which she desperately tried to fight back but a few escaped and slid down her cheeks, which she quickly wiped away.  
  
"It's um...it's beautiful...thank you...I, I got you something too. I bought it before...too."  
  
She walked behind the desk and came back with his present. He quickly unwrapped it and his eyes grew wide at what was inside; An original script from 'Casablanca'.  
  
"I got it off Ebay. See it has um, camera directions and stuff like that. I thought you could..."  
  
"How did you get this?"  
  
"Savings. Mac doesn't know yet."  
  
"Thank you," he marveled over it.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
They stood in silence again, holding their gifts from each other.  
  
"Georgie!" Maxie called over her shoulder, unaware at what was going on "I could use some help here!"  
  
"Oh," Georgie turned to look at her sister "I guess I should..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Dillon scratched the back of his neck "So um, Merry Christmas."  
  
"Yeah, Merry Christmas."  
  
Dillon walked to the elevator and stepped inside. As he waited on the doors to close he took one last look at Georgie before she disappeared from view.  
  
"I love you," Georgie whispered to the closed elevator.  
  
"I love you," he whispered as the elevator made it's way down to the bottom floor. 


End file.
